Mikan's limits and secret's
by Sakura Himino
Summary: Mikan has a limit on her alice, what if Natsume finds out? Would Mikan and Natsume fall in love? Or would the life of Mikan would be in more great danger. Rated T just in case. And I might keep changing my title so, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_Hello everyone! This Gakuen Alice fanfic would be a little different. Sakura Mikan would be called Mikan and she would have four friends with her they would be Luchia, Miyu, Louise, and Hikari. Sakura would have a brother and the rest of her friends would have a brother or a sister._

_Mikan writes this story, Sakura Himino's friends with the help of my brother Natsume (not our real names)_

* * *

"Sakura!" Four girls shouted behind the long hair brunet girl.

"Eh? Hello minna!" Sakura shouted

"Ohayo Sakura, Luchia, Miyu, Louise, and Hikari-senpai!" Ten girls said at the same time.

Sakura and her friends are popular in her school. They went to their class and started with their first period, then second, and then third period. Sakura and her friends are in their first year of high school, they have been in school for 2 months. The class continued until:

"We need Sakura, Luchia, Miyu, Louise, and Hikari from class 1-A to the office, thank you." the principal said through the speaker.

~5 minutes later~

Sakura knocked on the principal's office door.

"Come in, come in." the principal said.

"Are we in trouble?" said Luchia.

"No, no your not in trouble, someone here wants to speak to you all, go on."

"Hello, my name is Narumi a teacher from Gakuen Alice Academy. You would transfer school in 2 days. I know it's a bit shocking when you've been in school for 2 months." Narumi said.

"Transfer? But why?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you'll transfer because you all have alice which is a power or you could say magic. Everyone in Gakuen Alice students have an alice, well most f them have an alice." Narumi said.

"By you mean alice like water?" Miyu said.

"Well why yes, how did you know?" Narumi said.

"Well me and my friends seem to know we have this kind of power but we thought it just a coincident." Sakura said. "So we just ignore it like it was nothing at all."

"Well, it's not a coincident at all." Narumi said.

"Do you all know what's your alice?"

"It's seems like when Luchia was about to freeze me but she couldn't even though she tries, and sometimes I block it away from me." Sakura said.

"Well that's a nuflication"

"I freeze stuff like Sakura said." Luchia said.

"You have a freeze alice."

"I pour water to people or make rain." Miyu said.

"You have a water alice."

"It's seems like a can read people's mind even though their not talking." Louise said.

"You have mind reader alice."

"When Miyu was about to pour water on me it's seems like I possessed her to make her not do it." Hikari said.

"You have a possessing alice. You all seems you all know your alice, we will all meet 2 days from now here in front of the school then go to Gakuen Alice."

"We got it. We will meet here in front of the school 2 days from now."

"You may go home early to have some time with your family because the school is very far from here about 4 hours. So you may go." the principal said.

"Arigato gozaimasu." they said with their head bowed down and left.

"We'll meet each other 2 days from now, or we could meet each other at my house before we go to the academy and bring you brother or sister with you too." Sakura said. "We'll ride to school in my car."

"okay, Sakur'as house tomorrow." Hikari said.

"Sleep over!" they all said.

"Sakura-sama." a guy siad opening the car door.

"See you all tomorrow!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura arrived at her house…err I mean mansion. Sakura's parents own a lot of company which is most parts of Japan the rest of the company is own by Luchia, Louis, Hikari, and Miyu's parents.

"Welcome home, Sakura-sama." the maids said bowing their heads.

"Is there anything you want my lady?" one of the maid said.

"No thanks, tell everyone they could take a day off and have fun." Sakura said.

"Arigato gozaimasu." the maid said.

"Mama!" a boy shouted while sliding down the stairs.

"Youichi! That's dangerous!" Sakura shouted running to to him.

"Ni, mama why are you home early?" Youichi said.

"The principal let me out early because I have to transfer to another school 2 days from now."

"Is it far? Am I going too, mama?"

"The school is about 4 hours drive so yes it'll be far and no your ot coming your staying her being educated with your teacher."

"So I won't see you?"

"I'll come visit, so don't worry about a thing. Shouldn't you be in your bed by now it's past your nap time.''

"Can't sleep. Plus I want to play."

"Go to sleep. Tommorow your friends would be here for a sleep over. Plus I need a nap too."

"Okay."

~The next day (11:10 am)~

The door bell rang in front of the gate of the mansion.

"Who is it?" one of the maid asked.

"We are friends of Sakura and Youichi. We are Hikari, Luchia, Miyu and our brothers and sisters." Lchia said.

"Please come in, Sakura-sama has expected you." the maid said.

They walked in and was amazed how beautiful it was. It ws full of flowers and a lot of Sakura trees. There was a pond, a waterfall, a tennis court, basketball court, and a swimming pool. It was their first time coming into Sakura's mansion. The mansion was big, has about 6 floors and it was wide about 2 or 3 big field of a football field.

"Welcome everyone." Sakura greeted them.

"H…Hello Sakura."they said with amazement of the inside of the mansion, it was like living in a castle.

"I forgot, it's your first time here. Your expresion is very funny. Everyone is always like that when they see it. Don't worry."

"Sorry, is just that it's so huge. Do you get lost or smething?" Louise asked.

"I get lost sometimes but I got used to it."

"How many rooms do you have in this mansion?" Miyu asked.

"I don't know exactly." Sakura said. "You must be Momoka Luchia's sister, Ruu Miyu's brother, Irie Hikari's brother long time no see, and Kotoko Louise's sister. Aren't you all adorable." Saura said while looking at them.

"Where's Youichi?" Luchia asked.

"His in the game room, would you all like to go play in the game room?" Sakura asked at her friends brother and sister.

"Yes please." they all said.

"The game room is in the 4th floor. If you take the elevator hit 4th floor and once you get there turn right go down the hall count the doors until you get to the 8th door." Sakura said.

"We got it. Thank you." they said and left running to the elevator.

"If you are lost go back to the elevator and hit the call botton and one of the guards will help you!" Sakura shouted before they got in the elevator.

"What are we going to do now?" Hikari asked.

"What do you all want to do?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to go swimming but it's cold outside." Luchia said.

"Don't worry, we don't have to go outside to swim. We have an indoor swimming pool in the 6th floor." Sakura said.

"Wow, you have an indoor swimming pool? You are so lucky." Miyu said.

"But don't your mansion have an indoor swimming pool?" Sakura asked.

"Nope" they said.

"Even if the mansion is big my parents won't allow it." Hikari said.

"Yeah my parents too." Luchia, Miyu, and Louise said.

"We'll if you want to go swimming and it's cold outside you could come here anytime you want." Sakura said.

"Thanks." they said and run to the elevator and went to the 6th floor.

~The next day~

They all said good bye to their brother and sister and left to go to school. They arrived in Gakuen Alice Academy.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice." Narumi said. "You all would be in the same class and the teacher would be me. Sakura and Hikari you two would be in the Special Star Room. The rest of you would be in a Star Room. We have already picked your room so all you have to do is look at the door and find your name. Here is a folder inside is a map and your schedule. Will lets get to class."

They walked through the hallway and arrived in the front of the classroom door.

"I would come in the class and when I say come in you all would come in. Got it." Narumi said. "You could call me Narumi-sensei since I am your teacher of course."

"We got it. Narumi-sensei" they said.

Narumi-sensei came in the classroom.

"Good morning class. Where's Ruka and Natsume? Oh will. Today we have new students, lease come in."

That was the signal to come in to class. First Sakura came in to class then Luchia Hikari, Louise, and Miyu.

"Please introduce yourself to class." Narumi-sensei said.

"Sakura Mikan 16 years old, call me Sakura."

"Himino Louise 16 years old."

"Hanazona Hikari 16 years old."

"Yamato Luchia 16."

"And I'm Kamika Miyu 16 also."

"Please take care of us." they said and bowed their head down.

"Let's see where you girls would sit. How about the back sit, it's been empty for 2 months."Narumi-sensei said.

They walked to the back of the class where the empty sit's where at.

"Since we have mew students, we won't have class today and please be nice to each other." Narumi-sensei said and left the class.

"I was hoping we have class today,~sigh~"Miyu said.

"You always wish to have class when they said no class." Sakura said laughing.

The 5 girls started laughing. Then the laughing stop when the classroom doorslam open.

_Who was it or what is it?_

_To be continue…_

* * *

_Sorry the first chapter is boring. But the rest of the chapter won't be. I hope you like it and keep reading. Thank you. And please review.~Mikan~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_NOTE: I am tired of writing Sakura so I'm going to change it to Mikan. I hope you like it. Thank you. I do not own Gakuen Ali or the characters._

* * *

The door slammed open showing a raven hair guy.

"Kyaa! Natsume! Your late." a girl said.

_I guess that's his name, thought Mikan._

"Tch. Whatever. Let go of me!" Natsume shouted.

"Natsume, your mean!" the girl said.

"Let go of him Permy." a girl said.

"Why should I Hotoru?" the girl ask.

"Because his about to burn your hear…right…about…now." the girl said.

"Kyaa! Stop it Natsume! Stop it!" the girl shouted.

"Here you go." Miyu said.

"Kyaa! I'm wet." the girl shouted. "How dare you pour water on Shouda Sumire leader of the Natsume fan club."

"So your name is Sumire and then why is your nickname Sumire?" Louise said. "I can tell that everyone call you Permy, oopps I mean I can read people's mind should I say. Right now you are saying 'she is so ugly next to her'."

"Yes so what!" Permy said.

"How dare you!" Mikan screamed. "If the teacher was here your lucky, since his not you're the first one to encounter when I am angry."

"So what, if it's true your are ugly." Permy said.

"Yo…you better not make her even more angry or your going to get it." Miyu said.

"What she's going to do to me?" Permy said.

"You want to see, then you'll get it." Mikan said.

Mikan became her other self her evil Mikan just came out. She was laughing so evilly with a smirk on her face and her eyes was filled with anger.

"Great. You just made Evil Mikan came out. Thanks a lot." Hikari said.

"Back up!" Luchia shouted.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Louise asked.

"There's no stopping her." Luchia said.

"what's going to happen?" Miyu said.

"She's going to destroy her until she apologize what she said." Hikari said.

"I'll never apologize." Permy said.

"Never. Never eh? Then you'll get it." Evil Mikan said.

Mikan jumped to the air throwing ice at Permy but Permy dodged it.

"How could she do that?" Miyu asked.

"Did I forget to tell you that I have a nuflication alice but also S.E.C. alice." Evil Mikan said. "I never told you that because I'm only able to chose three type of alice, those are nuflication, ice, and heal/pain alice but I did get permission to use all the alice when I need it."

"Yes, you did forget to tell us!" Luchia shouted.

"Calm down!" Miyu shouted.

"First I'll freeze her half way and see what happens." Evil Mikan said.

Mikan froze Permy half way to her elbow. Mikan calmed down a bit but she was still waiting for her apology.

"I told you I'll never apologize." Permy said.

"Fine, suit yourself because your staying like that for the rest of the day frozen in front of the school and everyone would laugh at you." Mikan said. "If you apologize I'll melt the ice and your free but you would never say anything bad to me or my friends ever again!"

"Apologize, Permy!" a girl said.

"Anna! How could you say that!" Permy said.

"So your name is Anna." Mikan said.

"Y…yes." Anna said.

"If you'll convince your friend her to do what I say I'll free her if she doesn't and she is your true friend she would listen to you, if she doesn't didn't that is not your true friend and would never be her friend ever again." Mikan said.

"She is my true friend and she would listen to me." Anna said.

"Go on try." Mikan said.

Everyone in the room looked at Luna and Permy in silence.

"Please just apologize, you wouldn't want to be humiliated in front of the entire school do you?" Anna said. "You are my true friend, aren't you?"

Everyone was waiting to respond to Anna.

"I…I'll… never apologize." Permy said.

~Gasp~ (everyone in the class)

"Is that you answer?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." Permy said.

"Anna she has answered your question, if she was your true friend she would have answer 'I'll apologize' for she have not, I am sorry but she is no longer your true friend. You Shouda Sumire would never be friend with Luna for you have not listen and you have betrayed her. You would be now sent to the front of the school." Mikan said.

Permy disappeared out of the classroom into the front of the school.

"Wow, Mikan, you were great and you talk like a princess back there." Miyu said.

"I was? I just talk and that's it, I guess it runs in the family." Mikan said.

_This girl seems interesting, thought Natsume._

Anna was crying because her true friend had betrayed her. The day went on and outside of the school was Permy being laughed at until the day ended and Permy was set free.

"I'll get her. I'll never forget this day." Permy said with an angry voice.

Mikan, Luchia, Hikari, Louise and Miyu went to their rooms. Luchia, Louise, and Miyu was in the 1st floor while Mikan and Hikari was in the 3rd floor of the dorms.

"Good night." Mikan said to Hikari.

"Night." Hikari said.

_There's someone next door to me, thought Mikan, I wonder who it is._

Mikan read the name and it said 'Hyuuga Natsume'.

_Hyuuga Natsume? I wonder if that's the raven hair guy, thought Mikan._

Mikan heard the door open from Natsume's room. Natsume open the door and see Mikan.

"So your Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan said.

"Yeah so what. You must be the new girl." Natsume said.

"Sakura Mikan." Mikan said.

"Oh, so you're the idiot girl." Natsume said.

"Idiot! I am not an idiot." Mikan said.

_Mikan, calm down don't do it again, said Mikan to herself._

"Tch. Whatever. Got to go."

"Whatever." Mikan said and went into her room.

~Someone's POV~

"Should we tell them?" a girl said with red long her.

"No we should wait, until then we have sometime to learn more about each one of them, if we are mistaking them for the wrong one." a boy said with blue hair.

The two was staring at the window at Natsume and Mikan talking about whether to tell them or not.

~End of POV~

_Who was those two strangers? What are they going to do to Natsume and Mikan? Are they going to harm them or protect them? What do the boy meant whether if they are the right one? And what do they want to know about them?_

_Find out in the next chapter._

_To be continue…_

_**Thank you everyone for reading my story. I hope that you like it. I know the second chapter was kind of boring but write your opinion whether if you like it or not.**_

_**Thanks and continue reading! ._.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**~Summary~**_

"_Should we tell them." a girl said with a red long hair._

"_No we should wait, until then we have sometime to learn more about each one of them, if we are mistaking them for the wrong one." a boy said with blue hair._

_The two was staring at the window at Natsume and Mikan talking about whether to tell them or not._

_**~end of summary~**_

~Morning at 6:30 am~

"Morning!" Mikan shouted at her room. "Kyaa! Ouch that hurts!"

Mikan accidentally fall of her bed because of her alarm clock was so noisy.

"Mikan! Are you okay?" Hikari asked.

"I…I'm fine I just fall off my bed, just clumsy me." Mikan said.

"Does it always happen to you at this time of morning, I thought you were hurt or being kidnap, don't scream like that, you gave me a heart attack!" Hikari shouted at the front of the door.

"Sorry, I was just waking up and my alarm clock was _so _noisy." Mikan said.

Hikari and Mikan got ready for school and they meet up with Louise, Luchia, and Miyu at the 1st floor of the dorms.

"Good morning!" Miyu shouted.

"Eh? Good morning." Mikan said.

"Morning." Hikari said.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Louise asked.

"She accidentally fall of her bed this morning." Hikari said.

"Hey, you didn't have to tell them the whole story." Mikan said.

"We should keep going to class before we are late." Luchia said.

The 5 girls walk to their class, while walking all the boys was looking at them saying 'morning' to them. They reached their class and sat at their desk.

"Natsume!" Permy shouted.

"Buzz off." Natsume said.

"It's Hyuuga Natsume from yesterday." Mikan said.

"Why? What happen yesterday?" Hikari said.

"His next door from my room. Who actually called me an idiot for no reason at all." Mikan said.

"Hi, idiot." Natsume said.

"Grrr. Don't call me an idiot, you idiot." Mikan said.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said.

"Don't you dare call Natsume an idiot." Permy said.

"Oh please don't repeat it. I'm tired of people who's annoying." Luchia said.

"Please don't let the Evil Mikan get out again and this time she would kill you." Louise said.

"Whatever. I'll leave her alone if she leave Natsume alone." Permy said.

"Whatever. I don't care. If Natsume leaves me alone, I'll leave him alone if he stop calling me an idiot!" Mikan said.

Narumi-sensei went inside the room skipping wearing a sailor moon outfit.

"Gyaa! Who's that?" Miyu shouted.

"That Narumi-sensei from yesterday. I'm Hotoru." Hotoru said.

"Hi I'm Ruka. And I think you meet my friend Natsume." Ruka said.

"Hi, my name is Koko." Koko said. _**(Does anyone know's Koko's real name?)**_

"Hello." Mikan said.

"Nice to meet you." Miyu said.

"So that's Narumi-sensei?" Louise asked.

"Yup" Ruka, Koko, and Hotoru said in unison.

"But yesterday, he looked normal." Luchia said.

"Well that's his normal form right there wearing girly stuff." Hotoru said.

"Well nice to meet you." Hotoru said, "If anyone bothers any of you just call me because I could just hit them with my baka-gun."

"Okay." Mikan said. "Thanks."

The class went on. It was time for second period which was gym time. Today they were playing volleyball.

"Okay everyone. Girls first to play volleyball and I guess it's Mikan-chan's team vs. Permy's team. Ready!" Narumi-sensei said.

Mikan was good at volleyball, Luchia, Louise, Miyu, and Hikari nows but Anna and Hotoru doesn't.

"Mikan you now what to do!" Luchia shouted.

"Yup! Everyone ready! Go to the spot. Anna and Hotoru go to the spot where it's empty!" Mikan shouted.

"We are ready!" Luchia shouted.

Mikan nodded.

"Everyone ready?" Narumi-sensei shouted.

Everyone nodded and Narumi-sensei tossed the ball in and the game started.

"This game is intense." Narumi-sensei said, "may be I should go far away from here before I get hit with the ball but I'll keep score.''

Narumi-sensei run to the side of the court but he was also keeping score. The score was 2-0. Mikan's team scored 2 while Permy's team scored 0.

"Aarrgg! I can't lose to her!" Permy shouted.

"We are tired, can we just give up." one of her teammate said.

"No, can't give up now, must win." Permy said.

"But we've been playing for about 35 minutes and my hands are sore." one of the teammate said.

The score was now 4-1. I think you know who's winning.

"Ni, Natsume, don't you think Mikan-chan's team is good at volleyball than Permy's team." Ruka said.

"Hn". Natsume said.

_This girl is really interesting, thought Natsume._

The score was now 8-4. Two more score the game would be over.

Mikan's team was all relaxing and intense while Permy's team was intense and tired.

"The game is almost over!" Narumi-sensei shouted.

"You all now what do!" Mikan shouted.

"Yup! We are ready!" Everyone shouted at Mikan's team.

"All right let's do it!" Mikan shouted.

Mikan's team change position. Mikan was in the middle and the rest was beside, the back, or the front. While Permy's team was still in the same position. The ball went to Permy's team. Permy served the ball and went to Mikan, Mikan hit the ball back to Permy's team and one of her teammate could see the ball heading to her she tried to hit it back but actually it passed her and hit the ground. The score was now 9-4.

The ball went to Hikari. Hikari serve the ball and went to one of Permy's teammates, the teammates hit the ball back and went to Mikan.

"Everyone! Back Up!" Mikan shouted.

Mikan went to the air and hit the ball back to Permy's side and went pass Permy and one of her teammates and was heading straight to the other teammates but actually it pass the teammate and hit the floor.

"Game over! Mikan's team won!" Narumi-sensei shouted.

"Kyaa! We did it!" Miyu shouted.

"I guess Anna and Hotoru got use to it now.'' Mikan said.

"Wow, you guys are awesome." Anna said.

"Thanks. Actually it's all thanks to Mikan, she's the one who gave us the easiest position to do." Luchia said.

"Aww, thanks, but it's actually all of us." Mikan said.

They all were laughing because of not the victory because of having fun and became good friends with Anna and Hotoru.

"We are still not giving up!" Permy shouted.

"Not giving up, but at the look of your face you seem tired, are you sure your not giving up." Hotoru said, "May be you want to get hit with my baka-gun."

"Whatever, were still not giving up until we win." Permy said.

"But we are tired. Can't we just get some rest." one her teammates said.

"No!" Permy said.

"How about you against me." Mikan said.

"How about challenge on playing the violin." Permy said.

"Deal." Mikan said.

~Gasp~

Everyone knows that Permy was good at the violin and no one has ever bitten her. But what Permy doesn't know is about Mikan.

"If I won you'll leave the school." Permy said.

"If I won you'll leave me and my friends alone." Mikan said.

"Deal." they both said while shaking their hands.

"The challenge would take place here at 7 pm today." Mikan said.

"You got it." Permy said.

Mikan and Permy turned their back and went on their way. Mikan has a smirk on her face and also Permy.

"You win this time, your good at playing the violin." her friend said.

"I know, no one has ever won against me with playing the violin and this time I know Mikan couldn't win." Permy said.

The day went on. Mikan went to her room prepared herself.

~ Time for the challenge (7 pm)~

"Okay everyone today we have a competition against Permy and Mikan." Narumi-sensei said through the microphone. "Permy would begin."

Permy went on the stage with her violin. Permy was wearing a long red dress and her back was showing. Permy played a happy fast music. When her music was finish everyone clap but not so loud.

"Next up is Mikan." Narumi-sensei said.

Mikan went up to the stage. Everyone gasp. Mikan was wearing a long purple silk dress and with her violin. It looks like her violin is well manage and taking care of and polish and it looks all so new. Mikan played her violin with a music of soft sad slow music. Everyone close their eyes and could imagine what was she trying to say through the music, the music was memories of Mikan. Once Mikan had finish her music and everyone clap loudly most of the audience was crying.

"Okay everyone. We will vote. Is everyone ready. 1...2...3...vote now." Narumi-sensei said.

Everyone was voting through some kind of remote.

"Everyone is finish voting. And the winner is." Narumi-sensei said.

~10 seconds of silence~

"The winner is…Sakura Mikan." Narumi-sensei said.

~Someone's POV~

"It's seems like we have the right one. Now can we tell them." a girl said.

"Just be patient, we still have a month left so wait." the boy said.

"She's really good at the violin, inherited from her mother and also look like her mother, kawaii!" the girl said.

"Come on lets go." the boy said.

The girl and the boy left the crowd of people.

~End of POV~

_Who were they? And what does the girl mean she looks like her mom? Does the girl know where Mikan's mother is? Is she working for Mikan's mother? And what do they want to tell Natsume and Mikan about?_

_To be continue…_

_**Kind of boring right? But trying to make the other chapters more interesting with a help of my friends. I hope you all continue reading my stories. **_

_**I hope you all like it**_

_**Thank you very much! ._.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Mikan you won!" Miyu shouted.

"Congratulation." Luchia said.

"Thanks, but I'm tired so I should head back to my room and rest for awhile." Mikan said.

"I hope you have a nice sleep. Since tomorrow is Saturday we all could go shopping." Luna said.

"Sure we could go shopping tomorrow at 12'oclock." Hikari said.

"We stay here and hang out for a few hours and talk, can you go by yourself with no problem Mikan?" Louise ask.

"Yeah I can go by myself, I'm not scred or anything like that, see you all tomorrow then." Mikan said while walking away from the group.

Mikan head back to her room. While heading back to her room someone was following her. Mikan could sense it that someone is following her.

"Who's there? Come out behind that bush or I'll burn it." Mikan said.

There was two person who came out of the bush a girl with long red hair and a boy with blue hair.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mikan ask.

"We are here to talk to you and someone else. We are here to tell you to meet us 1 month from now at the Sakura Tree at 7'oclock pm." the girl said.

"But why?" Mikan ask.

"You will find out 1 month from now. See you soon." the boy said and they both disappear.

_That was weird. Oh well got to go my room and sleep, thought Mikan._

Mikan went to the dorms and keep thinking of what those two was saying. She finally reach her room door until.

"Why isn't it the idiot." Natsume said.

Mikan twirled around to see Natsume at the front of his room.

"Hmp. What do you want?" Mikan ask in an angry voice.

"You were staring into space, baka."

"So what, I was thinking about something this girl and boy said to me. Is it wrong to think?"

"Tch whatever. Does the boy have blue hair and the girl has red long hair?"

"Yeah, how do you know that? Where you stalking me? Did you hear what they said? You are…"

"Tch. Whatever."

Natsume went inside his room leaving.

_Hmp. Whatever too. He does not have manners at all and also cold hearted, thought Mikan._

Mikan went into her room and went to sleep with an unusual dream.

_~Mikan's dream~_

"_You are so precious. I will name you Sakura Mikan. But you can't stay with me and your dad for you are in danger. I will miss you but someday we will meet again, my dear." A lady said with long brunet hair. "Misaki would you come here please."_

"_Yes, my lady" a girl said_

"_Please take care of her… Take her to my grand-parents and please stay with her until she is 10 but follow her wherever she goes in secret and don't let anyone find you."_

"_Yes, my lady."_

"_Her name is Sakura Mikan and please let a guard come with you…HURRY! GO!THEY ARE HERE!"_

"_Yes, my lady."_

"_PLEASE TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY CHILD AND LET NO ONE HARM HER! I BEG YOU!"_

"_YES, MY LADY I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER I PROMISE!"_

_~End of the dream~_

"Kyaa!" Mikan shouted from her dream. "That lady has the same hair color as mine and said my name…she might be my mother. Tha…that's impossible my grand-pa said that my mom and dad died a month later when I was born so that's impossible."

Mikan got up out of the bed and went to her window to open the curtains.

_It's just a dream any way. It can't be true. It's already 11:30in the morning? Time goes quickly, thought Mikan._

Mikan got ready to go shopping. Then suddenly someone knock on Mikan's door.

"Mikan! Mikan! Oi Mikan! Are you awake!" Hikari shouted.

"Yes! I'm awake and I'm trying to get ready!" Mikan shouted.

"Okay! Just making sure!"

"Now will you go!"

"Okay!"

After getting ready Mikan got out of her room wearing a sun dress color pink with blue.

"Oi Mikan! Over here!" Miyu shouted.

"Good morning everyone." Mikan said.

Everyone said good morning to each other and went shopping in Central Town. Everyone bought a lot of clothes, accecories, and shoes. Everyone had fun and getting to know each other more.

~5:10 pm.~

"See you all later! I've got to get some rest." Mikan said.

"Bye Mikan!" Everyone shouted.

Mikan went to her dorm room and took some rest. Mikan had another strange dream.

_~Mikan's Dream~_

"_Hello Mikan. I am your guardian angel. My name is Sakura. I will be protecting you." said the lady with long pink hair with crimson eye._

_Then a bright light blinded the little Mikan for 2 seconds and then showed a scenery of a green fields with beautiful flowers growing._

"_Hello Mikan are you awake?" said Misaki._

"_You are going to your grand-father for safety." said the boy with blue hair._

"_Do you even know where the grand-father lives Tsubasa?" ask Misaki._

"_Of course, the grand-father lives in a mansion about 10 or 12 miles from here." said Tsubasa._

"_You will someday meet your mom and dad but for now we are looking after you along with yor grand-father." said Misaki._

"_Someone's following us." said Tsubasa._

"_Let's ride a bit faster before they catch up or she will be destroyed. We're suppose to protect her she's the only one who could destroy them." said Misaki._

"_STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!" someone said behind them._

"_LET'S GO FASTER TSUBASA!" shouted Misaki._

"_Hold on tight!" shouted Tsubasa._

"_Oh please protect us!" said Misaki._

_~End of dream~_

_What was that dream? Can that dream be my pass?, thought Mikan. _

"Oh will. What time is it? It's 7:25? Oh will." Mikan said.

Mikan headed out of her room with a book on her hand. Mikan saw a Sakura tree so she went there to read her book.

_Peace and quite where you can read your book, thought Mikan._

Just when she thinks it's peace and quite there was a voice.

"What are you doing here you idiot." said a cold voice.

"Who's there?. Mikan said.

"Me you idiot girl." said the cold voice then jump down in front of Mikan showing:

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" Mikan said in a irritated voice.

"You should answer my question first, what are you dong here?" Natsume said in a cold voice.

"Reading my book in quite and peaceful place but now it's not that anymore because of you. Now my question for you is, what are you doing here?" Mikan said.

"Here in my usual place where I hang out by myself." Natsume said with no emotion.

"Whatever." Mikan said continuing reading her book.

"Tch." said Natsume and went back to his spot which is up at his branch.

Natsume was reading a manga.

~8:25 m~

Then suddenly Mikan heard something like someone was watching.

"Wh…who's there?" Mikan said. "Come out where your hiding!"

"Why are you shouting you idiot." Natsume said.

"Someone's watching." Mikan said. "Now be quit Hyuuga."

"Whatever." Natsume said and went back to his manga reading.

"Come out from hiding!" MIkan shouted.

Then someone came out hiding from behind the bush and walk to Mikan.

"Wh…what do you want?" Mikan ask.

"What we want is you." said the boy with red hair.

"Get away from me!" Mikan shouted.

"We are sorry but it's an order." said another boy with black hair.

"Go away! Get away!" Mikan shouted while backing away from them.

"You heard her get away from her." Natsume said.

Natsume jump down from his branch and in front of Mikan.

"What are you going to do?" ask the boy with red hair.

"This." Natsume said with fire around the two boys.

"Thank you… Natsume." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"You'll pay for this. You little girl… your parents will pay for this and they'll die because of you." said the boy with black hair.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Mikan ask.

The two boys disappeared.

"Thanks again Natsume." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume said and leave Mikan alone.

_What did they want from me? My grand-pa said that my parents died a month later when I was born, thought Mikan._

Mikan went to her dorm room and kept thinking about what happen.

~With Natsume~

_What did they want with that idiot. There's nothing special about her unless they want her alice. It might be the AAO, thought Natsume._

Natsume also went to his room thinking what they want with Mikan.

(_Kyaa! Natsume cares about Mikan._)

Natsume went into his room and slept with an unusual dream.

_~Natsume's Dream~_

"_How handsome you are, just like your father. I'll name you Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume. I'm sorry but I guess you will not know us, you'll be separated from your mom and dad for your own safety." said a lady with a long raiven hair. The lady look out of her window. "Luchia!"_

"_Yes my lady." said Luchia._

"_You must leave with my son Natsume they are here and please let a guard name Kaito go with you. Let Natsume go to his grand-father and watch over him until his 4. Please take care of him." said the lady._

"_Yes my lady." said Luchia._

"_My lady, they are here, you must go somewhere safe." said one of here guard._

"_I BEG YOU PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HIM AND LET NO ONE HARM HIM!" shouted the lady._

"_YES MY LADY!" shouted Luchia._

"_HURRY!" shouted the lady._

_~End of the dream~_

_What was that dream? Tch, it's just an annoying dream, thought Natsume._

~Monday Morning at 6:42 **(3 weeks later)**~

"Ouch!" Mikan shouted fromt the floor. "Ugh, why does this happen to me?"

Mikan got up and got herself ready for class.

~7:42~

"Morning!" Mikan shouted.

"Good morning/morning!" Mikan's friends shouted back.

They all talk while walking to their class.

"Morning Hotoru, Anna." Mikan said.

"Morning." Anna said.

Hotoru just wave her hands hi because she was inventing a new invention.

Then the door open a skipping Narumi-sensei wearing a tutu with his shirt and jean.

"Morni…ing class…! Okay today we have a new student." Narumi-sensei said while twirling around and skipping.

" A new students again." said one of the classmate.

"You may come in." Narumi-sensei said.

Then the new student came in and it was…

_Who was the new student? Is the new student a she or a he? _

_What did the two boys want with Mikan?_

_Is Natsume right, is it the AAO? And is Mikan's dreams her past? _

_To be continue…_

_**I hope you all like it so far. **_

_**Please review! ._.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Then the door open a skipping Narumi-sensei wearing a tutu with his shirt and jean.

"Morni…ing class…! Okay today we have a new student." Narumi-sensei said while twirling around and skipping.

" A new student again." said one of the classmates.

"You may come in." Narumi-sensei said.

Then the new student came in and it was…

"Please introduce yourself." Narumi-sensei said.

"Hello my name is Sakura Youichi and I am 5 years old. Nice to meet you and please take care of me." Youichi said bowing his head.

"Did he say Sakura?" said of the girls.

"Ne Mikan, isn't that your brother?" ask one of the girls.

"Mikan! Wake up!" shouted Hotoru.

Baka Baka Baka

"Ouch! What was that for Hotoru?" Mikan shouted.

"Mama? Mama!" shouted Youchi and ran to Mikan.

"Ma…mama!" shouted the whole class.

"Eh? Youichi!" Mikan shouted and Youchi was hugging Mikan.

"Hi Youichi." said Miyu, Luchia, Louise, and Hikari.

"Konnichiwa." said Youichi.

"Why are you here?" ask Miyu.

"I also have an alice." said Youichi.

"What kind of alice." ask Luchia

"I have the floating alice." Youichi said.

"Ne, why did he call you mama?" ask Miyu.

"Long story." said Mikan.

"Well everyone free class!" Narumi-sensei and skip and twirled out of class.

"Ne, mama is Narumi-sensei like that always?" Youchi ask.

"Yup. My name is Imai Hotoru." Hotoru said.

"My name is Anna." Anna said. _(does anyone know Anna's last name?)_

"Konnichiwa." Youichi said.

"You two look alike." Luchia said.

"Actually, Youichi was adopted." Mikan said.

Youichi nodded his head.

"But…you two really do look alike."Miyu said.

"Everyone keep saying that but Youichi was adopted." Mikan said.

Youichi nodded his head again.

"Ne Youichi do you want to go to Central Town?" ask Hikari.

Youichi nodded his head.

"You all go ahead with Youichi. I have something to do, may be next time." Mikan said.

"Okay bye." they said and left the class.

Mikan went out of the class and went to her room.

_I wonder. I found this diary at my room and I bet it has something with mom and dad, thought Mikan._

The diary was old and the title was written:_**The Diary of Sakura Yuka.**_Mikan began reading the diary. It said:

_I Sakura Yuka along with my father introducing me this boy which is really annoying talking with a boy who I do not know and I'm still 18 years old! I do not like it when my dad forces me, ugh! I guess I have t get use to it._

Mikan keep reading her mom's diary until the end but it does not say about giving birth to a girl or when she died.

_How disappointed, just when I thought it has something to do about youichi and me but instead all she talks about is this boy and she never gave the boy's name neither her dad, thought Mikan._

"What time is it?" Mikan said. "Eh! It's already 12:30!"

Mikan got out of her room and went to the Sakura tree with her mom's diary. Mikan sat down at the shady parts and started reading her mom's diary again. _(I guess it is interesting)._

"What are you doing here idiot." said a cold voice.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Mikan said with an angry irritated voice.

"Why are you here at the Sakura tree?" Natsume ask with a cold voice.

"That is none of your business." Mikan said.

"Is that your diary? I never thought an idiot like you have a diary." Natsume said while going to his sitting place, which is at the top branch.

"This isn't mines you idiot, it's…my mom's." Mikan said with a sad voice.

"What's with the sad voice, idiot." Natsume said.

"It's just that Youichi and I never have seen our parents and grand-pa said that our parents died a month later when I was born." said Mikan.

"Then how come Youichi is your brother?" Natsume ask.

"My grand-pa said that he adopted him when he was just a baby." Mikan said. "How come you're interested in my life Hyuuga?"

"Tch." Natsume said.

_Hmm. Interesting, thought Natsume._

_How come Natsume's interested in my life now?, thought Mikan._

While Mikan was reading her mom's diary again, also Natsume was reading his manga call Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!.

~Someone's POV~

"They seem to be getting along quit well." said the girl with red hair.

"Yup. They were destined to be together." said the boy with blue hair.

"I guess they haven't realized that it's almost time to talk to them." said the girl.

"Which is today." said the boy. "Let's go."

~End of POV 7:20 pm~ _**(I know I skip but I didn't want to write on what they are doing. Lazy I know**__)_

"Natsume. Someone's here." Mikan said.

"Tch. Did they come back for more?" Natsume said and jump down from his branch.

"Come out!" Mikan shouted.

Then two shadows came out from hiding.

"We are not here to harm you." said the girl.

"We are here to talk to you, please sit down." said the boy.

Mikan and Natsume sat down.

"You two are the one who talk to me." Mikan said.

"Yes we are." they both said in unison.

"Please do not be shock on what we are going to tell you." said the girl.

"But we need to know your name first." Mikan said.

"Of course, our apologies. My name is Misaki and he is Tsubasa." said the girl.

_**(I know what your thinking that Misaki and Tsubasa-senpai does not have blue and raid hair)**_

"Nice to meet you." Mikan said and elbowed Natsume to say the same thing.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"I could see that you two are getting along very well and that iss very good to see." said Tsubasa.

"You two must be Mikan and Natsume, am I right?" Misaki ask even though she knows.

"Ho…how come you know our names?" Mikan ask.

"Actually two of us know your parents." Tsubasa said.

"You Mikan is the princess of the Sakura Kingdom." Misaki said.

"And you Natsume is the prince of the Hyuuga Kingdom." Tsubasa said.

"You must be joking." they both said in unison.

"We are not." Misaki said.

"Do you know about Youichi?" Mikan ask.

"Yes. Youichi was not adpted, Youichi is really your brother." Tsubasa said.

"But grand-pa said that he was adopted and that my parent died a month later after I was born." Mikan said.

"Actually, two of your parents are still alive. It was your own protection to not know your parents are alive." Misaki said.

"If you know your parents are alive and your true identity you would be in great danger." Tsubasa said.

"What do you mean by danger?" Natsume ask.

"A group of people are looking for you two to kill you so they could rule the two kingdom but when you two was born your parents knew what was their intention so they sent you to your grand-parents to be protected, ever since they still doesn't kow you are here until that they those two boys attacked Mikan." Tsubasa said.

"But why kill us?" Mikan ask.

"You two was destined to be next King and Queen of the two kingdoms. Before you two was born the Sakura and the Hyuuga Kingdom heard that a baby was born so they meet each other and talk that you two would be the next heir of the throne. Which means Natsume your fiance is Mikan." Misaki said.

"Eh!" Mikan shouted. "I'm his fiance!"

"Yes. It was all plan out by your parents. We have no control of that." Misaki said.

"You must tell no one that you are the princess and prince or you would be in even more danger." Tsubasa said.

"Good-bye and take care." they both said in unison.

Misaki and Tsubasa disappeared.

"I can't believe I'm your fiance." Mikan said in an angry voice.

"I can't believe my fiance is an idiot." Natsume said

"I am not an idiot, Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"Be quite polka." Natsume said.

1... 2... 3...

"Natsume no hentai!" Mikan shouted.

"Tch. You shouldn't worry about that, you should worry that you might be in danger." Natsume said.

"It's just not me Nartsume, it's also you." Mikan said.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said.

"Whatever." Mikan said and walked away until Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"What do you want." Mikan said with an irritated voice.

"Be careful or a ghost or should I say a monster would get you." Natsume said.

"Ha ha ha. Not very funny and I am not afraid of monster or ghost." Mikan said.

"Good Luck." Natsume said and left.

Mikan walk to her dorm room until someone pulled her arm and was about to cover her mouth but

"Kyaa!" Mikan shouted and froze the person that pulled her arm before the person could cover her mouth and then Mikan fell unconscious.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted and ran to where the scream was.

Natsume saw Mikan laying on the ground unconscious and next to her was someone frozen and it was a boy with red hair from last time.

_So they came back again, thought Natsume._

Natsume carried Mikan bridle style to his room. Of course it was night time so no one seen them plus all the students are in their room doing their private stuff. Natsume put Mikan down on his bed very carefully and sat down read his manga.

"W…where am I?" Mikan ask.

"In my room idiot." Natsume said.

"Natsume, what happen to me?" Mikan ask from not remembering what happen to her.

"You fainted from screaming." Natsume said.

"I remember now. A person jumped in front of me and said 'I got you now' and pulled my arm and was about to cover my mouth but I screamed first before that person can and froze him and that's all I can remember." Mikan said.

"That person was from the last time who attacked us." Natsume said.

"My head." Mikan said holding her head.

_I feel dizzy, thought Mikan._

Mikan flopped down back to Natsume's bed.

"Are you okay?" Natsume ask.

"Why are you worried? I just feel dizzy that's all." Mikan said.

Natsume got up from his sitting possession and went over to Mikan's side. Natsume touched Mikan's forehead.

"You have a fever." Natsume said.

"I'm fine." Mikan said while taking a deep breath.

"No your not fine." Natsume said.

"Why are you worried? I've never seen you like that before Natsume." Mikan said.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said.

Natsume went back to his possesion and began reading again.

Mikan got up and walked over to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Natsume said looking up from his manga.

"Going to my room to get some rest." Mikan said.

Natsume again got up and walked over to Mikan and pulled her arm.

"Your staying in my room to get some rest." Natsume said putting Mikan on the bed.

"But…"

"Stay." Natsume said with an irritated voice.

_Natsume is…being nice, I wonder why? Mikan thought._

"Ne, Natsume, why are you being nice?"

"Hn."

"Fine don't answer."

Natsume got up again and went over to Mikan and picked her up bridle style.

"Na…Natsume what are you doing?" Mikan ask and was blushing.

"Shut up and close your eyes." Natsume said.

"But…" Mikan said and was blushing all different kind of red.

"Just close your eyes."

Mikan closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes."

Mikan open her eyes and could see the stars shinning so bright in the sky.

"It's pretty, thanks, I feel much better. But why are you being so nice Natsume?" Mikan said while looking at the stars.

"Hn. Mikan." Natsume said.

_Did he just say my name? I must be hearing it wrong, he usually call me polka or idiot but not my name, thought Mikan._

"Mikan…"

"What is it?"

"I…" Natsume said while struggling on what to say.

"Spit it out Natsume." Mikan said while saying it calmly and sweetly.

"I…I love you." Natsume said it fast.

_D…did I hear it right? Did Natsume just say he love me? He can't possibly, thought Mikan._

"What did you say Natsume?" Mikan said even though she heard it but didn't believe it.

"I'm not repeating it again, polka."

Mikan giggled inside. "Natsume, I love you too."

Natsume was I shock but got over it pretty quickly and hug Mikan tightly.

~The next day~_**(remember 3 weeks has passed. Both of their relationship gotten closer and realizes that they love each)**_

"Good morning!" Mikan shouted.

"Morning Mikan!" said the entire class except Hotoru, Sumire, and Natsume… well his reading his manga.

Mikan went to her seat which was next to Natsume and Ruka.

"Morning Natsume, Ruka." Mikan said.

"Morning, Mikan." Ruka said.

Natsume looked up from reading his manga and said:

"Morning." Natsume said. _**(you thought he would say 'hn' or 'tch' ha? Will you got it wrong! Hahanah!)**_

Everyone in the class gasp except Hotoru and Ruka they just have their eyes wide open. Everyone in the class started talking like: _'did you hear that Natsume just say morning' or 'did I hear it right?' _and so on. Everyone was still shock and looking at Natsume.

"What can't I even say morning to my girlfriend?" Natsume said while still reading but he can still tell that they are still staring at him by the atmosphere.

Then the door slam open.

"Mama!" Youichi shouted.

"Oh, morning Youichi." Mikan said having Youichi on her lap.

"Morning mama. Morning papa." Youichi said.

"Pa…papa!" everyone in the class shouted except Hotoru.

"Morning Youichi." Natsume said.

"Ne, Youichi, you shouldn't call Mikan your mama, you should call me mama." Permy said while having her hands out to grab Youichi.

"Don't touch me old hag! Mama, papa, Aunt Hotoru, Uncle Ruka, Aunt Luchia, Louise, Hikari, and Aunt Miyu can touch me." Youichi said.

"O…old hag! Oh how dare you." Permy said and was about to slap Youichi when:

"Don't you dare slap Youichi." Mikan said with an angry voice, "If you dare touch him you'll regret it."

"Leave him alone." Miyu, Luchia, Hikari, Louise, and Ruka said in unison.

"You'll regret it Mikan, just wait." Permy said and walk away.

_Yes, Mikan you'll regret, your not going to get any help, thought Permy._

The class continued.

_What was Permy planning to do to Mikan?_

_Was she going to get help from her friends? And what does she mean Mikan wouldn't get any help?_

_To be continue…_

_**I hope you all like the story so far. **_

_**I'm sorry about the confession part on Natsume and Mikan I'm not really good at it. But I hope you like it. **_

_**Please review. **_

_**Thank you! ._.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"You'll regret it Mikan, just wait." Permy said and walk away.

_Yes, Mikan you'll regret, your not going to get any help, thought Permy._

The class continued. After class Mikan went to the Sakura tree and laid down on the shady part and slept then Natsume came and saw Mikan sleeping.

_Hn. I guess polka is sleeping, thought Natsume._

Natsume laid down next to Mikan and also sleep too.

"Mmm…Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Go back to sleep." Natsume said.

"Thanks." Mikan said and went back to sleep and also Natsume.

Then Youichi came 15 minutes later and found Mikan and Natsume sleeping under the Sakura tree. Youichi slept between them.

~1 hr later~

"Mm…Natsume. Natsume wake up." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"Why's Youichi here?" Mikan ask.

"I guess he came here when we were asleep." Natsume said.

"Hm…" Youichi said.

"His waking up." Mikan said.

"Mama? Papa?" Youichi said.

"Hi, Youichi." Mikan said.

"Come on let's go." Natsume said.

Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi went to class. As usual Natsume would slam the door open. The entire class look and was surprise that Mikan, Youichi, and Natsume was together. Mikan was holding Youichi's hand while Youichi was holding Natsume's hand. _**(You know like mom and dad hold's your hand when you were little… will it was like that)**_

"Kawii!" Anna shouted while looking at Mikan,Youichi, and Natsume.

"Ne, Anna-chan can I call you Auntie?" Youichi ask.

"Kyaa! Sure! Kyaa I'm an Auntie!" Anna shouted.

"Ne, Koko-san can I call you Uncle?" Youichi ask.

"Sure Youichi." Koko said.

"How about me Youichi?" Permy ask.

"Nope." Youichi said and went to his seat.

Permy stomped her feet to her seat. Everyone stepped 2 step away because she was really in an angry mood. Mikan and Natsume also went to their seats.

"You two with Youichi look like a real mom and dad." Miyu said.

Luchia, Hikari, Louise, Anna, and Ruka nodded their head in agreement except Hotoru.

"Eh? Not really. He he he." Mikan laugh.

"Tch." Natsume said.

"Heeellllooo class!" Narumi-sensei skipped in the class.

"Hello, Narumi-sensei!" Everyone in the class said except Hotoru and Natsume.

"Guess what. We are going to the beach! Be here at class at 7'oclock in the morning! Dismiss and get packing!" Narumi-sensei said in an excited voice and skipped out of the class.

Everyone started running out of the class room screaming in excitement except Hotoru and Natsume and Youichi and may be Ruka. Everyone got into their room and started packing.

_Perfect, I'll have revenge on Sakura during the field trip, thought Permy and was laughing evilly in her room._

~The next day~

Everyone gotten up early for excitement to go to this trip.

"Hello class!" Narumi-sensei said hopping in the classroom, "We will be staying their for a month. I hope you all pack a lot of stuff with you! Time to go!"

Everyone was jumping, twirling, and screaming while going to their bus except Hotoru and Natsume. Narumi-sensei picked a sitting arrangement and they were:

**Natsume and Mikan**

**Hotoru and Ruka**

**Anna and Koko**

**Youichi and Miyu**

**Louise and Luchia**

**Hikari and Permy**

and so on. But Hikari didn't like her sitting partner, they were having an argument and have a stare contest but Hikari won and sometimes Hikari use her alice to posses Permy.

Natsume and Mikan were having an argument too but mostly being and Ruka will…they also had an argument but mostly about Hotoru taking pictures of Ruka and Mikan and Natsume. The rest of the ride they mostly argue about something.

~1 hr later~

"Everyone we are here!" Narumi-sensei shouted.

Everyone gotten up from their long sleep and ride and they shouted even louder.

"Okay everyone you would sleep with a partner in your cabins so please choose your cabin." Narumi-sensei said.

"Ugh… why you?" Mikan said with an irritated voice.

"Tch." Natsume said.

"Okay everyone go to your cabins and change! We are going swimming!" Narumi-sensei said.

Everyone ran to their cabins except Hotoru, Natsume, and Ruka.

"Natsume!" Permy shouted and clang onto Natsume's arm.

"Let go." Natsume said and walked away towards his cabin where Mikan ran.

Natsume open the door of his cabin and then:

"kyaa! Natsume! Do you know how to knock on the door!" Mikan shouted on her bed.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said and went to his bed.

Mikan had finish changing to her swim suit and also did Natsume.

Mikan and Natsume went out of their cabin.

"Kyaa! Kawii!" Anna shouted and ran to Mikan, "You look pretty!"

"Eh? T…thanks?" Mikan said.

"Come on. Lets go." Anna said dragging Mikan to the water.

Mikan and Anna started to splash water on each other. Then the rest play with them too.

"Natsume, aren't you going to swim?" Ruka ask.

"Later." Natsume said.

"Mikan, can I talk to you?" Permy said.

"Sure, what is it?" Mikan ask.

"Privately?" Permy said.

Mikan and Permy went out of the water and walk towards the cliff.

"What is it Permy?" Mikan ask.

Permy moved forward with an angry look and Mikan backed away.

"Permy, why are you angry? Please stop, I…I might fall." Mikan said.

"Leave Natsume alone. Guys you can come out now." Permy said.

Permy's friends came out.

"What do you want?" Mikan ask while backing away almost at the edge of the cliff.

"What we want is to leave Natsume alone." Permy said.

"I…I can't." Mikan said.

"Really? I guess we have to force you to leave." Permy said while moving forward and Mikan walking backwards.

Mikan was already at the edge if she move on more step backwards she'll fall.

_I can't tell them. If I fall I might hit my head on the rocks, thought Mikan, someone help me!_

"You have no where to go. If you have one moe step backwards you'll fall and hit your head on the rocks." Permy said while moving forward.

"Please stop. I…I'll leave Natsume alone." Mikan said.

"If you don't you will leave the academy." Permy said, "Come on girls… let's go."

Permy and her friends left.

_I thought I would fall, thought Mikan, I have to pretend nothing happen and leave Natsume alone. That's going to be hard, Natsume is my partner and were here for the whole month. What am I going to do?_

Mikan walked back to her friends. They began swimming and playing together.

"Mikan, what did she want?" Miyu ask.

"Nothing much we just talk and she apologize." Mikan said.

"Eh? Really?" Miyu said.

Mikan nodded._ Got to act normal, got to act normal, thought Mikan._

~7:25 PM~

"Bed time everyone! Go to your cabin!" Narumi-sensei shouted.

"Aww." everyone said except Natsume, Hotoru, and…and Mikan?

_**(Usually Mikan wouldn't be like Natsume and Hotoru. Oh will)**_

Everyone walked to their cabins.

"Remember Mikan, leave him alone until the trip is over." Permy whispered in Mikan's ear.

Mikan walked to her cabin with her head down.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Hikari ask.

"Hmm…I'm just tired, that's all." Mikann said with a force smile and went in to her cabin.

_Ugh,, finally but Natsume would be here any moment, thought Mikan, how can I ignore or leave him alone?_

The door slammed open showing Natsume.

"What's up with you today polka?" Natsume said.

"N…nothing." Mikan said trying to figure out an excuse.

"Tell me." Moving forward to Mikan.

"It's nothing." While Mikan moving away from Natsume.

"Tell me now." Natsume said with an angry voice.

"I…I can't."

"Tell me, you have nowhere to go." Natsume said.

Mikan was against the wall.

"I…I stil can't."

"Tell me now Mikan."

"Fine…Per…Permy said to leave you alone or."

" 'or' what?"

"Or… I…I'll have to leave the academy." Mikan said it quickly.

"So that's what it is."

Mikan nodded her head.

"Do you really believe her? You really are an idiot."

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Mikan said trying to free herself away from Natsume.

"Trying to get away?"

"Will you let go of me!"

"Nope."

"Let go of…"

And he kissed her. An electric surge passed through both the bodies. Mikan heart now had no control, it was beating crazy. Natsume heartbeat became fast too as he rubbed his lips with hers, kissed her and kissed her. He tried to be gentle.

Mikan was not responding. She had very little consciousness left which told her that everything was going wrong, that she should not give in.

He pressed his body against her body, letting it touch every nook and cranny of her body. The move sent a jolt through Mikan, she forgot everything. She gave in. She kissed him back. That was move enough for Natsume. He lost his mind. He became rough, one hand on her waist pulling her closest, one at the back of her head, pushing her closest.

He did not even let her move her head. He licked her and kissed her throat. Mikan could not hold her moan with pleasure. He took the chance and put his tongue inside her mouth.

The tongue went deep inside, exploring her, tasting her, and he felt crackers burst inside him. Mikan had no more thoughts, only ultimate desire, like she could not live any longer without the kiss. His tongue moving inside touching every part was making her feel dizzy, and she could not hold any longer.

Her legs gave away but Natsume held her up now, now both hands holding her back. He separated after a long time, after some 5 minutes, still holding her, and panting for breath.

"Do you still believe her now?"

"If she founds out I'll be sent away for sure." Mikan said.

"Not if I can help it."

"But…"

"I'll be here by your side."

"Thanks Natsume."

Mikan and Natsume went to sleep. Mikan was out of her problems and slept with happy thought.

~The next day~

"Wake up all students!" Narumi-sensei shouted through a microphone.

Everyone woke up yawning. Of course it was 6:25 in the morning.

"Ugh. Narumi-sensei it's 6:20 in the morning, it's to early." Mikan said.

"Polka, will you be quiet." Natsume said while holding Mikan's waist.

Permy saw Mikan that she was talking with Natsume and so she went to Mikan. Natsume was already inside the room also the rest of the student's. Mikan was about to in but then:

"Kyaa! Let go! Ouch!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted.

Natsume saw Permy grabbing Mikan's wrist.

"Ouch! Let go of my arm! Ouch!" Mikan shouted.

"I told you to leave Natsume alone." Permy said with an angry voice.

"So what. Ouch! My arm!" Mikan shouted.

"Let go of her." Natsume said with an angry voice.

"Eh? N…Natsume." Permy said with a sweet voice.

"Stop acting sweet." Natsume said.

"What are you talking about Natsume? We were just talking. Aren't we Mikan?" Permy said while gripping to Mikan's wrist even harder.

"Ouch! No we were not talking! Now let go of my arm! Ouch!" Mikan shouted.

"Let go of here now." Natsume said.

Permy let go of Mikan and thrown her to the wall.

"Kyaa!" Mikan shouted and hit her head and fainted.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted and look even more angry.

"Oopps. It was an accident." Permy said and walked backward.

"I'll let you get away for now but if you hurt her again you'll regret it." Natsume said with an angry voice and also his face shows angier.

Permy ran away. Natsume went to Mikan.

"Mikan." Natsume said and turned Mikan around so Natsume could see her face.

Mikan's forehead was read and was bleeding from the impact. Natsume carried Mikan back to their room in bridle style. Natsume laid Mikan down in her bed and treated her forehead.

~15 mins. Later~

"Mmm…wh…what happen?" Mikan ask and tried to sit up.

"Lay back down your not well enough yet." Natsume said.

"What happen?" Mikan ask.

"You hit your head on the wall and fainted." Natsume said.

"What happen to Permy?" Mikan ask.

"She'll never bother you but if she does she'll regret it." Natsume said.

"Thanks Natsume." Mikan said.

"Tch. Come on let's go, the rest of them might be worried." Natsume said.

_As usual the Natsume I know woud always say 'tch' or 'hn', thought Mikan while laughing at her thoughts._

"What are you laughing about, polka?" Natsume said.

"Nothing… NATSUME!" Mikan shouted and chase Natsume, "COME BACK HERE!"

"NOPE!" Natsume shouted while running.

Everyone was laughing because the _normal _Natsume is back calling Mikan polka or idiot.

"What took you two so long?" Louise ask.

"Eh, I hit my head on accident and fainted, I was just out for 15 min." Mikan said pouting her face.

"Your so clumsy Mikan." Hikari said.

"Will I'm sorry for being so clumsy." Mikan said.

"Don't blame Mikan for being clumsy, I also is clumsy too, you know (Only once in awhile.)" Miyu said.

"Arigatou Miyu. See I'm not the only one." Mikan said hugging Miyu tightly.

"M…Mikan…ca…can't…br…breath." Miyu said trying to get some air.

"Eh? Gomen." Mikan said.

"I'm fine." Miyu said.

"Okay, everyone is here. Separate from boys to girls. Be in a single line and we are ready to fish." Narumi-sensei said.

Everyone got into their lines and have a rope to pull.

"Okay, is everyone ready, in a count of three pull." Narumi-sensei said. "One…two…three!"

Everyone pulled their rope and of course it was so heavy that most of them gave up. After pulling the rope everyone had red marks on their hands.

"Ouch. My hands are all red." Mikan said.

"Me too." Miyu and Luchia said in unison.

"Me too, too." Hikari and Louise also said in unison.

"Oi, idiot get over it will you it's just a red mark on your hand." Natsume said.

"Hmp. Just because you're a boy." Mikan said pouting her face and walked away.

Baka baka baka

"Ouch! What was that for?" Mikan said while touching heads.

"Where do you think your going?" Hotoru said with a smirk on her face.

"H…Hotoru…yo…your…sm…smirking." Mikan said with a scared voice.

"Am I smirking? Sorry." Hotoru said smirking even more.

"Your scaring me Hotoru." Mikan said walking away from Hotoru.

"I'm sorry. Can't help it." Hotoru said smirking even more and laughing evilly.

When Mikan heard Hotoru laughed evilly, Mikan run away as fast as she could away from Hotoru and Hotoru ran after her.

"STOP CHASING ME HOTORU!" Mikan shouted.

Hotoru laughed evilly even more.

"Abunai!" Miyu shouted warning Mikan to look a head of her before hitting her head on Hotoru's invention or at least going into her invention.

"Eh? Nani?" Mikan ask and looked ahead of her and she went into the mouth of Hotoru's inventions.

"My invention: Catching the Runaway Idiot 2000." Hotoru said and smirks evilly. "It's a land ocean shark."

"Hotoru! Let me out!" Mikan shouted.

Hotoru let Mikan out of her Catching Runaway Idiot 2000 invention _**(which is so awesome, I want one)**_.

"Arigatou. And stop smirking your scary when you smirk." Mikan said.

"Sorry I've got to. I was trying out my invention so I have to do it on someone." Hotoru said.

"Which was me." Mikan said.

"Yup. That would be 2000 rabbit." Hotoru said with her hand out.

"Eh? Fine." Mikan said and gave Hotoru 2000 rabbit.

"Nice doing job with you." Hotoru said with a money sign on her eyes.

_The usual Hotoru, thought Mikan._

_~5 min. later~_

Mikan walked along the shore skipping and singing like no one was around.

"Can't she notice that were still here?" Miyu whispered.

"No, I don't think so." whispered Luchia.

Everyone keep looking at Mikan like she's a lunatic. Then someone came in front of Mikan.

"Kyaa!" Mikan shouted in surprise.

"Sorry. Are you Sakura Mikan?" said the boy.

"Yes. Who are you?" Mikan ask.

"I'm your cousin. My name is Kaitou." said the boy.

"Kaitou. Kaitou. Where did I hear that name before?" Mikan said while pacing back and forth then suddenly, "Kaitou. Your tall now." Mikan said while hugging Kaitou.

What Mikan didn't notice that someone was jealous. _**(I think everyone know who it is. Hint: Raven hair guy.)**_

"Ne, Mikan-chan can we talk privately?" Kaitou ask.

"Sure. Wheee…" Mikan said but couldn't finish what she was saying since Kaitou pulled her arm and ran into a quite place.

Luchia, Miyu, Hikari, Louise, Hotoru, and Ruka was afraid because the atmosphere became dangerous.

"I…is it just me or is it getting hotter?" Louise ask.

"Nope. It me too." Miyu, Luchia, and Hikari said in unison.

"Yup. Me too." Ruka said.

But Hotoru just nodded her head. Everyone looked at where the atmosphere came from and they all said except Hotoru said:

"I…it's Na…Natsume!" they all said in unison.

_Whoever that guy is. His going to get it if his going to hurt Mikan, Natsume said while smirking._

"I…is it just me or I…is Natsume smirking?" Louise said.

"His…really smirking." Hotoru said.

Natsume walked towards where Mikan and Kaitou headed but the atmosphere was still intense and Natsume his smirking and laughing evilly.

_What does Kaitou wanted to say to Mikan? What is Natsume going to do to Kaitou? _

_To be continue…_

_**I hope you like my story so far and I hope you enjoyed it. Please continue reading my story.**_

_**Thank you everyone! ._.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Luchia, Miyu, Hikari, Louise, Hotoru, and Ruka was afraid because the atmosphere became dangerous.

"I…is it just me or is it getting hotter?" Louise ask.

"Nope. It me too." Miyu, Luchia, and Hikari said in unison.

"Yup. Me too." Ruka said.

But Hotoru just nodded her head. Everyone looked at where the atmosphere came from and they all said except Hotoru said:

"I…it's Na…Natsume!" they all said in unison.

_Whoever that guy is. His going to get it if his going to hurt Mikan, Natsume said while smirking._

"I…is it just me or I…is Natsume smirking?" Louise said.

"His…really smirking." Hotoru said taking pictures with a money sign on her eyes.

Natsume walked towards where Mikan and Kaitou headed but the atmosphere was still intense and Natsume… his still smirking and laughing evilly.

"I think something bad going to happen." Louise said.

"Your not the only one." Luchia said.

"Let's follow him." Hikari said.

"Right behind you." Miyu said.

They followed where Natsume was going.

"Ne, Mikan. Did anyone told you, you're the princess of the Sakura Kingdom?" Kaitou ask.

"Yea, why?" Mikan said.

"Will…if you get out of the academy you'll be in danger. Even if they force you out say no." Kaitou said with a serious face.

"Yeah I know that. But why can't I get out of the academy?" Mikan ask.

"Because there is a group of people or an organization called the AAO."

"What can this AAO people can do that is_ so_ dangerous?"

"They are _so_ dangerous because they mostly kill or take your alice."

"oh how scary. Not." Mikan said in a sarcastic voice.

"Fine don't believe me."

"You are so grown up now. How old are you now?"

"I'll be 8 in May."

"Oh adorable." Mikan said touching his cheek.

"ouch! Don't call me adorable. I'm not a baby."

"gomen. How come you're here. You don't have an alice."

"I don't my house is over there pass that cliff."

"eh, really? Can I…" Mikan said but was cut off by:

"Yo. Polka, what are you doing?" Natsume said.

"Ugh. Hyuuga can't you see we are having a serious conversation here. Do you have to worry every single thing?" Mikan said with a irritated voice.

"Tch. Whatever. Who is he?" Natsume said pointing to Kaitou.

"His my cousin. Kaitou." Mikan said.

"Konnichiwa. Did you say Hyuuga? The prince of Hyu…" Kaitou said but was cut off by Natsume who covered his mouth.

"Be quite Kaitou. Someone is here. Do you really have to bring your fan-girls with you?" Mikan said.

"It wasn't me. They just followed." Natsume said with an irritated voice.

"Come on let's go somewhere where no one can disturb us." Mikan said.

"How about my house?" Kaitou said.

Mikan and Natsume nodded. They went to Kaitou's house which was pass the cliff. Kaitou's house err… I mean mansion was … beautiful. They entered Kaitou's house err…mansion and into his room.

"Your Hyuuga right?" Kaitou ask.

"Tch. Yeah. So what?" Natsume said.

"So you are Hyuuga. Hyuuga Natsume." Kaitou said with an excitement.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"So you are. Everyone in the Kingdom said that the Hyuuga's son has gone missing or had been killed even the Hyuuga's said it themselves." said Kaitou.

"Do you really believe what they say? It's just an excuse to protect their son. Jeez." said a girl, "My name is Akira. His sister and your cousin."

"Oh how cute. How old are you?" Mikan ask.

"I'm turning 5 in December." said Akira.

"Your pretty smart. Just like my brother Youichi." Mikan said.

"How old is he?" Akira ask.

"Youichi is 5 years old turning 6 also in December." Mikan said._** (Is Youichi's birthday in December? If anybody know please tell me)**_

"Eh? Really? Can I meet him?" Akira ask.

"Do you have an alice?" Mikan ask.

"I think I might." Akira said.

"Then you might be able to see him." Mikan said with a smile, "You two might become close friends."

"You really think so?" Akira ask.

Mikan nodded.

"Ahem." Kaitou pretending to clear his throat.

"Eh? Gomen." Mikan said.

"We've got to go before they find us." Natsume said.

"Yeah we should go. Nice to meet you Kaitou and Akira. Hope you come to Gakuen Alice." Mikan said while Natsume dragged her out of the room.

Mikan and Natsume was outside of the house and went back to their friends.

"They're you two were. We were worried." Luchia said.

"Sorry, we were just talking." Mikan said.

"Are you sure?" Miyu ask.

"Don't you even dare try to read my mind Louise." Mikan said.

"He he he." Louise laughed with guilty.

"Will actually I meet with my cousin Kaitou and his sister Akira." Mikan said.

"Really? I haven't seen Kaitou for along time." Hikari said.

"Oh yeah you did meet him when he was just, I think 2 years old. He was so adorable back then." Mikan said.

"How old is he now?" Hikari ask while walking with Mikan

"His turning 8 in March." Mikan said.

"Is he still adorable and innocent looking?" Hikari ask.

"Yes. His even more adorable now. Also his little sister name Akira. She's turning 5 in December."

"Really? Don't you think Akira and Youichi would become close friends?"

"Oh yeah, I believe more than close friends but be boyfriend and girlfriend. Kyaa! To much excitement is building."

"Oh me too. Me too!"

"Kyaa!" Both girls shouted in the same time jumping up and down with excitement.

The rest of the gang are watching them.

"Are they always like that when they talk?" Anna ask.

Luchia, Miyu, and Louise nodded their head.

"They've been like that since we've became friends. Always hipper-active." Luchia said.

"How long have you all been friends?" Koko asked.

"We've been friends since we were I guess 8 or 10 years old." Luchia said.

"Actually it was 7 years old." Miyu said.

"Actually it was 8 years old because you were the younger one remember?" Louise said.

"Hey, you too." Miyu said.

"Actually I was 8 ½ years old and you were just 8." Louise said.

"No I wasn't. And plus my birthday is in May 2." Miyu said.

"Will my birthday is May 3. So there I am older than you." Louise said.

"One day older." Miyu said.

"So what!" Louise said.

"STOP ARGUING!" Luchia shouted.

"Gomen." Miyu and Louise said in unison.

"Jeez. You two always argue about who's older." Luchia said.

"Whatever." Miyu and Louise said in unison.

"Oh whatever too. Come on let's catch up with them." Luchia said.

"Hmp." Miyu and Louise said at the same time still angry about them arguing.

Louise, Miyu, Luchia, Anna, Koko, Natsume, Hotoru, and Ruka went after Mikan and Hikari. Since the day was free time almost like a vacation with the entire class. All of them were having fun at the beach splashing water at each other, playing volleyball, and talking to each other. While Permy was hanging around with her friends talking and also having fun. _**(I know I haven't mension Youichi and I'm sorry)**_

"Mama! Papa!" Youichi shouted running to Mikan and Natsume.

"Youichi." Mikan said.

"Hi Youichi." Anna said.

"Konnichiwa Auntie." Youichi said.

"Kyaa!" Anna shouted since she was happy that Youichi called her Auntie.

"Yo, Youichi wanna go swimming?" Koko ask.

"Hei Auncle Koko." Youichi said.

Koko took Youichi swimming. While the others played volleyball and badminton. Hotoru was inventing a new invention even thought it's like a vacation.

_**(For your information baka, it's not a vacation it's a field trip~ Hotoru…When did she get here? Anyway)**_

"You know Mikan. You and Natsume you two look like a mom and dad with Youichi." Miyu said.

"Baka. Not really." Mikan said.

"No, no, no, really I agree with her too." Louise said.

"When did you two agreed with each other?" Mikan, Luchia, and Hikari said in unison.

"None of the days and years." Mikan said, "Just today I guess."

"Yeah so what. We can agree sometimes and sometimes not." Louise said.

"Yeah." Miyu said.

"Will bye everyone! Gotta go!." Mikan said while running.

"Where are you going Mikan!" Luchia shouted.

"It's a secret! Bye!" Mikan shouted.

"I wonder where she's going?" Miyu ask.

"I don't know. Should we follow her?" Louise said.

"No. We shouldn't. She said it was a secret remember?" Hikari said.

"Yeah maybe your right." Anna said.

"But what if she's in some kind of danger?" Miyu ask.

"She's strong remember?" Luchia said.

"Oh you mean the time where she beat all the boys up because they were messing with that girl?" Louise said.

"Yeah I remember that. And the time she beat this 12 year old bully even though she was just 8 years because he was missing with Miyu." Hikari said.

"Oh and the time where she beat all the robbers who stole this girls bag." Luchia said.

"Yeah. I remember all those time. Every time she's about to beat someone up she have this evil menacing aura, which is so scary." Miyu said.

"Your always scared." Louise said.

"I am not always scared." Miyu said.

"Oh yeah. How about that time where we went to the haunted house. You were screaming so loud that the entire time we have to close our ears." Louise said.

"Yeah so what."

"Talking about Haunted House. Remember when someone was clutching on Mikan's arm and it was a boy we know who was pervert. Mikan kicked him which made him go out of the Haunted House. That was so funny." Luchia said.

"Did all that happen?" Anna ask.

"Oh yeah. It happen all right. She always protected us when we were in danger. She's like our big sister, of course she is older than us. That part we told you is one side of her personality but most of her personality is unknown." Hikari said.

"Yeah. Her personality is cheerful, sometimes she's an Evil Mikan, caring, loving, and more." Luchia said.

"So if Mikan's the oldest then who's next?" Anna ask.

"Will it's Mikan, me, Hikari, Louise, and Miyu." Luchia said.

"So that Baka is the oldest. She acts like she's the youngest." Hotoru said.

"Yeah, she does but that's a whole another personality she has." Hikari said.

"Come on let's play some more." Miyu said.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted except Natsume, Hotoru, and Ruka.

With Mikan

"Good there not following." Mikan said.

Mikan was going to the principal's room.

Knock Knock

"Come in." the principal said. _**(the principal went with them during the field trip.)**_

"Could I ask you something?" Mikan said.

"Surely. What is it?" said the principal.

"Will…I was using my alice and then after using my alice I fainted. Is there a limit to my alice?" Mikan ask.

"Yes. You do have a limit to your alice."

"What is the limit?"

"The limit is that you must not use your alice for more than 1 hour and 30 minutes or you would die or disappear."

"If you disappear. Would you be able to come back?"

"Most of the students who have the limit to their alice uses their alice for more then 1 hour and 30 minutes and disappear most of them didn't come back. But if you are lucky your able to come back."

"So most of them didn't come back?"

"No. One of the student disappeared into dust 12 years ago and never came back."

"Thank you for answering my question." Mikan said and stand up and walk out of the door.

_**~Youichi's **__**POV~**_

_**I seen mama went to the principal's room so I followed her. She came in and ask him a question about her limit on her alice. Of course I was outside listening to their conversation.**_

"_**The limit is that you must not use your alice for more than 1 hour and 30 minutes or you would die or disappear." I heard the principal said.**_

_**Disappear? I don't want mama to disappear.**_

"_**If you disappear. Would you be able to come back?" I heard mama ask.**_

"_**Most of the students who have the limit to their alice uses their alice for more than 1 hour and 30 minutes and disappear most of them didn't come back. But if you are lucky your able to come back." the principal said with a serious sad voice.**_

_**Mama won't come back if she disappear? No I don't want that!**_

"_**So most of them didn't come back?" mama said with a nervous voice.**_

"_**No. One of the student disappeared into dust 12 years ago and never came back." the principal said with a sad voice.**_

"_**Thank you for answering my question." mama said and heard the chair move.**_

_**I went to an empty room and waited their for several second. And went out of the room.**_

"_**Mama!" I shouted with a worried voice.**_

~Normal POV~

"Mama!" Youichi shouted.

"Hi. Youichi." Mikan said.

"Mama, don't leave me. I heard what the…principal said. Please don't leave me." Youichi said crying.

"Youichi don't worry. What ever happen I'll come back. I promise." Mikan said.

"Promise?" Youichi ask and stop crying.

"Promise." Mikan said, "and promise me don't tell anyone about what you heard, okay?"

"I promise." Youichi said.

"That's a good boy. Now go on and play. I've got something to in my room for awhile. You go to papa okay? There at the beach playing. If they ask where I went say I went back to my room and got some rest okay?"

"Okay." Youichi said and went to Natsume and the others.

"Papa!" Youichi shouted.

"Youichi how are you?" Ruka ask.

"Fine, uncle Ruka." Youichi said.

"Have you seen Mikan, Youichi?" Miyu ask.

"Mama went to her room to get some rest." Youichi said.

"Wanna play Youichi?" Koko ask.

"Okay dokie uncle Koko." Youichi said and went to play with Koko.

_**~With Mikan (Mikan's POV)~**_

_**If I use my alice for more than 1 hour and 30 minutes and I'll disappear. But what if I must use my alice for some kind of purpose and protect my friends and the others. What can I do?**_

_**I should just go to sleep and forget about it. I heard someone opening the door.**_

"_**Who's there?" I said with my ready to beat him/her up stand.**_

_**Then I saw a figure and it was a boy who has a raven hair and have a crimson red eye and I knew who it was.**_

"_**You scared me Natsume. I thought you was a robber." I said with a sigh and sat back down on my bed.**_

"_**What are you doing here, polka?" I heard him say.**_

"_**Was about to sleep when you just barge in." I said with an annoying voice.**_

"_**Tch. Whatever." Natsume said.**_

_**Hmp. He'll never change does he? I still can't believe that my parents made me his fiancé. Ugh. If I meet my mom right now I would have decline that proposal. **_

"_**What are spacing out for." he said.**_

"_**Hmp. None of your business." I said and flopped down on the bed. **_

"_**Tch. Whatever." he said and also flopped down on his bed.**_

"_**Did you see Youichi?" I ask.**_

"_**Yeah. Why?" he ask.**_

"_**I saw him so I told him to go to you, since you haven't seen him for awhile." **_

"_**His eyes look like he was crying." he said with a concern voice.**_

"_**Are you worried Natsume?"**_

"_**No. I'm just asking you a question polka."**_

"_**No, he just didn't get any sleep I guess. Whoa, when did you get over here?"**_

"_**While your was eyes close, baka."**_

_**I bet my face is red with different kind of shades. Natsume is beside me laying down. Sometimes he can be mean but he has a good side of him sometimes. I remember the time we spoke to each other he would always say idiot/baka. Then 3 weeks after encountering the enemies that attack me we've been very close to each other even though his a pervert. But inside I bet you his lonely just like I was.**_

_**~End of Mikan's POV~**_

"Oi, baka, stop staring out in space." Natsume said.

"Whatever. There's nothing wrong of staring out in space." Mikan said with irritated voice, "Now would you go back to your bed before I kick you."

"Tch. Whatever. I'm staying here." Natsume said.

"Get off of my bed." Mikan said.

"Nope."

"Off!" Mikan shouted while kicking Natsume off her bed, "Ouch!"

Mikan kept kicking Natsume but Natsume won't budge at all.

"Weak." Natsume said.

"Fine. You stay. I'll sleep in your bed then." Mikan said with an irritated bed and stand up.

Mikan was going to Natsume's bed when Natsume pulled her arm back and made Mikan flopped down the bed.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Mikan said.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I told you. I'll sleep in your bed because you wouldn't get off of my bed." Mikan said irritated.

"No. You'll sleep here."

"So you'll sleep in your bed."

"Nope."

"So expect me to sleep here with…WHAT!"

"Would you be quiet."

"No. No way."

Natsume nodded.

"I'm sleeping with a pervert."

"You've got to."

"Why should I?"

~35 Sec. later~

"Fine." Mikan said with an irritated voice.

_**(Whoa. What just happen here? **_

_**You don't even want know or you'll get it from him. ~Mikan. When did you get here? I thought I was suppose to be the author? Oh well, let's go on with the story.)**_

"Fine. I'll do it just tonight." Mikan said.

Mikan and Natsume got tired and slept together in one bed for that night.

_**(And no they didn't do anything they just fall asleep, if your wondering, and plus they are too young.)**_

_What would happen if Mikan's friends and Natsume finds out about her limit? Would Mikan use her alice or not when they are in danger?_

_To be continue…_

_**_ I feel sad because Mikan and Hotoru went into my profile. **_

_**Hotoru Imai: I was blackmailing Mikan.**_

_**Me: Kyaa! When did you get here? Your not the writer of the story now get off of my profile.**_

_**Hotoru Imai: Nope. I've got your password and username because I hacked in your computer. Or should I say one of your friend gave it to me.**_

_**Mikan (my friend/not here real name): I'm sorry. She blackmailed me. I'm sorry Sakura.**_

_**Me: How could you Mikan. Now I might not be able to finish my story.**_

_**Mikan: I'm sorry.**_

_**Me: Fine. I'll forgive you.**_

_**Mikan Sakura. (gakuen alice character): Yo! Ah Hotoru!**_

_**Baka baka baka**_

_**Mikan Sakura: Ouch! **_

_**Hotoru Imai: Never touch me or hug me.**_

_**Me: Umm… we are running out of time here.**_

_**Everyone except Hotoru: Please continue reading! And review!**_

_**Me; I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

~Next Morning~

"Oi, polka wake up." Natsume said.

"Mmm…"Mikan said trying to get up.

Mikan open here one eye and notice that Natsume was beside her staring at her.

"Kyaa!" Mikan shouted from surprise, "W…what are you doing at my bed?"

"We slept together last night remember because you lost." Natsume said.

"Pch. Don't even tell me." Mikan said.

Mikan and Natsume got up and change.

~30 sec. later~

"Oi, polka are you ready?" Natsume said with an irritated voice.

"Hold on a sec! I'm coming just wait outside the door!" Mikan shouted from the bathroom.

"Girl's take so long when changing." Natsume said with a whisper.

"I'm here." Mikan said wearing a sky blue sundress with a hat.

"Come on." Natsume said. Natsume was wearing a blue jeans and a blue and white stripe shirt.

"Ohayo Minna-san!" Mikan shouted.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan/Sakura-san." Mikan's friend shouted except Hotoru.

Then the rest of the students hear them shouting Mikan's name and turn where they were. Then boys started to run to them to say hi to Mikan also.

"Mikan-chan/Sakura-chan!" the boys shouted.

"Kyaa!" Mikan shouted.

All the boys keep saying 'please go out with me' or 'please be my girlfriend' and so on.

"Eehh!" Mikan said.

But what they didn't notice that a certain raiven hair boy with crimson red eye is getting annoyed, irritated, and a bit jealous. _**(okay not a bit jealous how about just jealous, may be not how about very jealous. Happy?)**_

"Y…you boys…should…s…stop." Louise said with a scared voice.

"Why is your voice so scared Louise?" Miyu ask.

Everyone looked at Louise on why she is scared.

Louise pointed at the dirrection on why she was scared. Everyone looked except the boys who was admiring Mikan and talking to her knows why Louise's voice was scared.

"Na…Natsume…"Everyone said with a scared reaction that their voice was a whisper.

Natsume was furious with anger and jealousy. If one glare can kill you, you would die instantly by looking at Natsume for 2 seconds. Natsume was surrounded with fire. _**(like in the anime when a boy or a girl is angry/furious they would have that in their background)**_

"Na…Natsume c…calm down." Ruka said trying to calm his best friend.

Natsume was about to get rid of the boys but someone beat him to it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mikan shouted.

Luchia, Miyu, Hikari, Louise, Anna, Koko, Hotoru, Ruka, and Natsume looked at the dirrection where Mikan shouted.

"I. Told. You. To. Get. Away." Mikan said with an angry voice.

"Oh no, here she goes." Luchia, Miyu, Louise, and Hikari said in unison.

"What do you mean 'here she goes again'?" Anna and Koko ask.

"You'll see what we meant." Hikari said.

They look back at Mikan on what was going to happen. The boys keep going.

"GET AWAY OR ELSE!" Mikan shouted, "You all are lucky that I am wearing a dress, but if I wasn't wearing a dress at all, all of you would be wounded."

No one seems to know what she was talking about so they didn't move.

"So you all won't move. I guess you all would get it. Be prepared." Mikan said with a smirk.

"I can't see this part." Miyu said.

"Will don't watch it. But it's exciting on what Mikan would do." Louise said.

Mikan started to kick and punch the boys and none of them hit Mikan. The boys fought back but couldn't hit Mikan because she just dodge each of the kick and punches.

"I'll help her." Koko said.

"No. Don't, she can handle it." Luchia said.

"But there's about 15 boys." Anna said with a worried voice.

"Don't worry, she'll be find. She'll be finish in 30 seconds. Just watch." Hikari said.

They all keep watching Mikan fighting the boys. 5 boys was knocked out, then 4, then 3, and then 3 more. Then all the boys was beaten. But they still couldn't see Mikan because the sand dust surrounded Mikan and the boys.

"She's finish." Miyu said.

"But we can't see her." Anna said.

"You will in 5 seconds." Hikari said.

"I can see a figure." Anna said, "I think Mikan is injured."

"She's not injured." Luchia said.

"How do you know that?" Anna said.

"You'll see. You can see her now." Louise said.

They look where the sand of dust were and could see a figure standing and then it became clear that the figure was Mikan.

"Mikan!" Anna shouted.

Mikan looked where the voice was and smiled.

"Yo! Minna!" Mikan shouted with a smile and ran to them.

"Are you okay? Are you injured?" Anna said with a worried face and voice.

"I'm okay. I'm okay, look." Mikan said with a smile.

"How can you be okay?" Anna said.

"She done this before a lot of times." Luchia said.

Mikan nodded. "I've got use to it. It's just my self-defense. But I hope they've learn the lesson of leaving me alone."

"Are they going to be okay?" Anna ask.

"Sure. They'll weak up…right…about…now." Mikan said pointing at the boys. And they woke up.

"They're not even injured." Koko said.

"Nope. I use some special technique that my grandpa teaches me. I would never kill anyone for no reason." Mikan said.

"Oh, and they won't even remember a thing that happen to them." Mikan said with a smile while walk away.

"Where are you going?" Luchia ask.

"To the cliff!" Mikan shouted with a smile.

"Why the cliff?" Miyu ask with confusion.

"I don't know why?" Luchia said.

"Should we go with her?" Anna ask.

"No. She'll be fine." Luchia said.

"What if one day mama won't be fine? What would you do?" Youichi said popping out of nowhere.

"Kyaa!" Everyone shouted except Hotoru, Natsume, Ruka, and Koko.

"What do you mean 'what is one day she won't be fine, and what would we do' Youichi?" Luchia ask.

"What would you do if one day mama won't be fine?" Youichi ask.

"Will treat her to the hospital and visit her everyday. Why?" Hikari said.

"I'm just asking." Youichi said, "Will anyway mama called me to go to the cliffs with her. Bye-bye."

"How could she call you?" Miyu ask.

"Telepathy." Youichi said and went of.

~With Mikan and Youichi~

"Mama!" Youichi shouted.

"Oh hi Youichi, just in time." Mikan said, "Over here and sit down for awhile."

"Ok mama." Youichi said.

"You didn't tell anyone have you?" Mikan ask.

"No mama."

"That's a good boy."

"But why won't you tell anyone that you have a limit to your alice and you might die or disappear?" Youichi ask.

"They'll get worried like you and start crying just because of me." Mikan said, "and remember you promise Youichi."

"I know." Youichi said with a sad voice.

"Don't be sad Youichi. I won't die or disappear." Mikan said.

"Are you sure mama?" Youichi ask.

"I'm sure but someday I have to use it to protect you and who's important to me, you got it?" Mikan said.

"But your limit is 1 hour and 30 minutes." Youichi said.

"Don't worry it's a long time to use my alice and I might only use about 45 minutes Youichi."

"Okay." Youichi said.

"Come on let's go back." Mikan said and got up and then suddenly a figure was standing.

The figure was a raiven hair boy with crimson red eyes. Once Mikan saw it she was shock.

"Natsume." Mikan said.

"Papa." Youichi said.

"Natsume, d…did you hear the whole conversation?" Mikan ask.

Natsume walked up towards them.

"Why didn't you tell us, baka." Natsume said.

"Like I said everyone would get worried over nothing." Mikan said, "Please I beg you don't tell anyone else."

"Tch. Fine." Natsume said.

"Arigatou." Mikan said.

Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi went back to their friends.

"Auntie Hotoru!" Youichi shouted.

"Oh, Youichi." Hotoru said.

"Can I borrow your Shark Swimmer 2000?" Youichi ask.

"You must pay 200 rabbits before using my Shark Swimmer." Hotoru said.

Youichi went into his pocket and got out 200 rabbits plus 50 rabbits extra.

"Here's 200 rabbits plus 50 rabbits extra." Youichi said.

Hotoru's eyes have money signs on it.

"Nice job doing with you Youichi. Here's the remote." Hotoru said while handing the remote to Youichi.

Youichi took the remote out of Hotoru's hand and went to the Shark Swimmer 2000. Shark Swimmer is like a boat but it actually goes underwater.

"Uncle Koko, Ruka! Wanna come?" Youichi shouted.

"Sure!" Koko and Ruka shouted in unison.

"Papa! Wanna come too!" Youichi shouted.

"No!" Natsume shouted.

"Oh, come on Natsume go with Youichi for once and your best friend." Mikan said.

"Ugh. Fine." Natsume said.

"Youichi! Papa is coming with you!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume went to the Shark Swimmer 2000 also.

_Have a great time, thought Mikan._

_~Mikan's POV~_

_I went to my room because I was so tired and want to think about something._

'_I'm sorry Youichi. I can't promise you that I'll be alright. I'm the worst sister ever.' I said to myself._

_I'm a horrible sister. __**(Awww. Mikan your not horrible. Your just protecting your brother)**_

_I should just take a nap since it's just 10:25 am._

_~normal pov~_

And Mikan took a nap at 10:35 because she was still thinking about what might happen to her if she uses her alice for 1 hour.

_~11:25~_

Mikan woke up and got out of the room and went for a walk while singing a song.

_**Along The Line By Akeboshi (I do not own; I am a fan of Akeboshi's songs/music)**_

_Along the line on the wal_

_l linking to your heart _

_does it end if I pull the plug _

_how true in words_

_among the rooftop _

_stains buds sprout from the dust_

_I know you can live without me _

_whistle in the breeze _

_along the line on the wal_

_lwinding to the top vine_

_s climb madly city lights sadly_

_reality comes back to me_

_Is it really me writing this to you_

_Is it the real you sending this to me_

_you said you're leaving this country soon_

_I know it doesn't matter to us_

_but so__m__ehow I feel so sad today_

_It's not about you going away_

_among the rooftop _

_trees sky is wet & grey_

_I know you can live without me_

_whispers in the breeze_

_Is it really me writing this to you_

_maybe it's the real but only a part of me_

_Is it the real you writing this to me_

_maybe it's all liesbut it's alright_

_along the line on the wall_

_linking to your heart_

_does it end if I pull the plug __how true in words_

_among the rooftop stains buds sprout _

_from the dust_

_I know you can live without me_

_whistle in the breeze_

_~End of Song~_

Mikan sigh after singing the song.

"I didn't know a baka like you can sing." Natsume said popping out of nowhere.

"Kyaa! Don't scare me like that and I can too sing for your information and I'm not an idiot." Mikan said still walking from the shore line.

"What was the song called?" Natsume ask.

"It's called 'Along The Line'." Mikan said, "It's my favorite. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Tch. Nothing." Natsume said.

"Hmp." Mikan said.

Mikan and Natsume both walked along the shore line together but most of the time every 2 minutes they would argue about something _**(which I won't tell you what they are talking about. He he he {evil laugh})**_.

"Argh! I give up!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume just smirked because he just won the argument and Mikan just gave up .

"Thought so." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Hmp." Mikan said. _why did I have to gave up, argh, I'm so stupid, thought Mikan._

Mikan walked away from Natsume stomping her feet because of defeat.

"Where are you going? And stop stomping your feet like that. It makes you look even more ugly." Natsume said.

"Nnaa!" Mikan said sticking her tongue out.

"Tch." Natsume said walking towards Mikan.

Once Mikan turned around she saw Natsume behind her.

"Kyaa!" Mikan shouted, "Yo…you scared me."

"Will, you didn't have to shout baka!" Natsume shouted.

"Go…gomen." Mikan said.

"Hn" Natsume said.

Mikan pouted her checks and kept walking while stomping her feet.

_To be continue…_

_**I hope this chapter wasn't boring to you because my friend Anna wanted to have this kind of chapter. I hope your happy Anna even though it's not your birthday! (it's my birthday actually-October 1)**_

_**

* * *

**_

__I'm trying to do two stories at once but couldn't decide so please check out my profile and vote for which story i should continue if it's

__Mikan's limits and secrets

__or

__Spirited Away II: The Seal

__Please vote!


End file.
